House of Mamma Mia!
by 2theleftx2
Summary: This story is based on the movie Mamma Mia. It's almost the same exact thing but with your favorite characters and new ones. Rated T because the movie is rated PG13
1. The begining

**Hey Guys! I have decided to do a House of Anubis Version of the movie Mamma Mia. This movie includes songs from the musical group ABBA. You don't have to see the movie to understand the story.**

**This story will be in a script-like form.**

**This has nothing to do with anything from the show. Everything is different. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ABBA, House of Anubis, I have a dream or Mamma Mia.**

Amber Millington;

''_I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything_

_If you see the wonder_

_Of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future_

Even if you fail''

3 envelopes are in her hand. She puts them in the mailbox and says each name on the envelope out loud; one by one.

"_**Mick Campbell**_

_**Fabian Rutter**_

_**Jerome Clarke"**_

***Change of Scene***

~Jerome Clarke speeds out on his motorcycle. His shorts revealing one eye of Horus on each knee (**I don't know if that's what they are in the movie but I wanted something Hoa related).**

~Fabian Rutter taps a window on a high floor of his place of work. Fabian checks his watch.

"Gentlemen", he bows to his guests and walks hurriedly away.

~ Two dogs leave from the house as Mick Campbell walks out in a business suit. A car is waiting outside. Mick puts his bags into the car.

"Morning Rodney", he says to his driver.

~ Jerome Clarke rides his motorcycle to the pier where his boat is docked.

~Fabian rushes out of his work building and hops into a cab.

***SCENE CHANGE TO BOAT DOCK***

Amber and newly arrived friends; Suzie and Mary, squeal and hug each other

Amber: "I missed you! Oh,"

**They do a handshake with the lyrics of;**

"_**We're Amber, Mary, Suzie, the greatest bestest friends, I'm tall, I'm tough, and I'm tiny and were gonna rock this place!**_

They girls laugh.

Mary: "Amber!" They look at her engagement ring, "It's beautiful!"

Suzie looks at her finger,: "I want one!"

Amber: "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Mary: "He did well didn't he?"

Amber: "I'm so glad you guys are! Because I have a secret and I can't tell anyone!"

Suzie and Mary gasp and hold Amber stomach; "You're knocked up?"

Amber quickly corrects them, "NO! NO! No! Um, I've invited my father to the wedding."

Mary: "You are joking!"

"You FOUND him?" Suzie asked after the surprising news.

"No, N-N-N-N-No, not exactly" Amber answers.

***Scene changes to the three best friends sitting on rock near the water* (Keep in mind it is early morning still)**

Amber: "Well, you know what my mom always said. That when I asked about my father. It was summer romance. And he had gone long before she had realized she was pregnant with me. And I just kind of accepted that this was all I'd ever know. Well, I was ransacking some old trunks and I found this," She holds up a flowery book, "It was the diary she keep the year she was pregnant with me."

Suzie: "Amber!"

Amber looks down at the book while her friends came to look at it by her sides.

"July seventeenth," Amber looks at Suzie and back down, "What a night!"

Suzie: I don't know if I want to hear this..

Mary: "I do!"

Amber continues reading, "'Fabian drove me over to the little island' That's here, Calicarry** (The Island that they live on)**. 'We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach…and one thing led to another and… dot dot dot."

Suzie: "What?"

Amber: "Dot Dot Dot. That's what they did in the olden days."

The girls giggle and look closer at the book.

Amber reads more, "Fabian's the one! I know he is! I've never felt this way before!'"

Amber, Suzie and Mary sing;

_**Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey**_

_**Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey**_

_**I've heard about him before**_

_**I wanted to know some more**_

_**And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine**_

_**Oh, he makes me dizzy**_

They run in a different direction; the direction of Amber's house and the Villa.

_(__**Bold Italics; Amber. **_**Mary and Suzie; Regular Bold)**

_**Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey**_

_**Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey**_

_**The way that you kiss good night**_

**Way that you kiss me goodnight**

_**The way that you hold me tight**_

**Way that you're holding me tight**

_**I feel like I wanna sing**_

_**When you do your thing!**_

Suzie: "So this guy Fabian's your father?"

Amber reads more of the diary while her and her friends run, "The plot thickens. 'I thought I loved Fabian but now he announced he's engaged and he's gone home to get married. And I'm never going to see him again.'"

Mary: "Poor Nina" **(Hehehhe…Nina is old in this.)**

Amber reads more; "'August 4th, what a night! Jerome rented a motor boat and I took him over to the little Island'"

Suzie: "Jerome!"

Amber sprints through the woods to the Villa.

Mary: "Amber, wait up!"

Suzie pulls up Mary: "Come on!"

The three girls are now running up dozens of flights of steps to the Villa.

Amber reads more, "'though I'm still obsessed with Fabian, Jerome is so wild! He's such a funny guy! One thing lead to another and dot dot dot!"

The girls make it up to the villa. The girls laugh.

Amber giggles and reads more from the diary; "MICK turned up out of the blue so I said I'd show him the Island. He so sweet and understanding and" Amber stand on top of a bench and all three girls exclaim, "DOT! DOT! DOT!"

The girls laugh like mad until Nina comes out singing; "Here comes the bridesmaids!"

"Nina!" Mary and Suzie exclaim.

Nina hugs each of them and kisses their cheeks. The girls were much taller than her.

"Look at you! Awe! Stop growing!" Nina laughs.

Nina: "You sound like you're having fun already!"

Suzie (In sweet tone): "Oh, we are"

Nina exhales happily: "I used to have fun", She says turning around about to leave.

Mary: "Oh we _know!"_

Nina looks back at her with a confused yet suspicious look on her face.

Suzie nudges Mary's arm as a signal to stop talking. Nina leaves.

***Setting Change***

Both Fabian and Mick's cars rush to the dock to get there in time for them to reach their boat. They were too late. They boat waves back to them.

Mick: "Baka…"

Fabian: "My sentiments exactly."

They look at each other.

***Setting Changed to girls entering Amber's room.***

Amber goes into the room with Suzie and Mary trailing behind. The friends shut the door behind them.

Suzie: "So who is your dad? Mick, Fabian, or Jerome?"

Amber (with enthusiasm): "I don't know!"

Mary: "Well which one did you invite?"

Mary and Suzie look at Amber and she cocks her head to the side and gives a stupid grin.

Mary and Suzie: "Oh. My. God."

Amber gives a miniature squeal.

Mary: "Do they know?"

Amber: "well what do you write to a stranger? Please come to my wedding you might be my father? No! They think that Mom sent the invites! And with what's in here", show diary, "No surprise, they said yes!"

The girls cheer and dance around Amber's room. They sing some more…

_**Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey**_

_**Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey**_

And Amber sings the last part on her own;

_**I'd heard about you before**_

_**I wanted to know some more**_

_**And now I'm about to see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

***Setting back to dock***

Mick: "I'm trying to get to Calicarry. When's the next ferry?"

Fabian looks to the ocean quickly and looks back and says something in Greek. **(I think…sowie^-^)**

Mick: "What?"

Fabian: "Monday."

Mick: "Bollix."

Fabian: "My sentiments exactly."

Mick looks at a map and Fabian looks at him.

Fabian: "Bride or Groom?"

Mick: "Bride. Though I never really met her."

Fabian shoots him a questioning look.

Jerome's boat arrives at the dock.

Jerome: "Ahoy there. You guys need a ride to Calicarry?"

Fabian and Mick look at each other.

***Scene changes to on the ferry***

Patricia and Mara are trying to find a seat.

Mara: "Whoo!"

Patricia: "Excuse me!Coming through! I have a senior citizen coming through!"

They find a seat to squeeze into.

Patricia: "Thank you! My mother needs a perch!"

Mara: "Mother? We're the same age!"

Patricia: "Yeah yeah."

Old man offers Mara bottle and she shakes her head. He offers it to Patricia.

Patricia: Ooh!

Patricia thanks him in Greek and bites the bottle cap off the bottle. She takes a sip.

The old man pulls out a cookbook that has Patricia on the cover.

Mara: "Oh! He has your book!"

Patricia: "Oh!"

The man asks her (in Greek) to sign the book and she nods her head taking a pen from Mara.

Mara looks at a girl next to her who has a basket with a blanket over it. Maybe there could have been a cute baby in it…

Mara uses gestures to ask the lady if she could she under the blanket and the women allows her. Mara opens the blanket to see a large fish with pointy teeth.

Mara screams and holds her throat. The old man and Patricia laugh.

***Back in Amber's room, Suzie and Mary are trying on their bridesmaids dresses.***

Suzie: "You are a genius!"

Mary: "We're going to look gorgeous tomorrow!"

Amber sighs happily, "This weddings going to be perfect and I want my father to give me away!"

Mary: "Better be a wide isle!"

Amber tugs Mary's hair: "I will know my father when I see him!"

Alfie enters.

Mary and Suzie: "Alfie!"

He hugs the girls and they fall onto Amber's bed.

Amber: "Be careful please!"

"There're pins in the dresses!"

Alfie gets up and look at the two girls.

Mary: "What do you think?"

Alfie: "Oh Yes!"

Amber: "Oh yeah? If we had the wedding your way it would be jeans and t-shirts washed down with a bottle of beer!"

Alfie: "You make me sound so un-romantic! I just thought we'd save our money for traveling!"

Amber: "We're not going anywhere yet! Anyway, please leave we're very busy"

Alfie: "Don't worry just getting ready for tonight!"

He puts a cigar in his mouth and dances out of the room.

The girls giggle.

Mary: "You haven't told him have you?"

Amber: "No, he would make me tell my mom."

Suzie: "Nina's gonna kill you when she finds out."

Amber: "By the time she finds out it'll be too late."

Amber sighs.

"I feel like there's a part of me missing, and when I find my father, everything will fall in place."

***On boat with Fabian, Mick and Jerome***

Jerome is instructing Fabian and Mick how to function the boat properly.

***Ferry Boat docks and Nina is driving to pick up her old best friends Mara and Patricia***

Mara and Patricia walk along the dock.

Patricia: "Come on Cleopatra!"

Mara loses a shoe but quickly receives it. Mara and Patricia are the only ones left on the dock (kinda).

Nina runs to the edge of the dock and Mara and Patricia stand in a singing pose.

Patricia: "For one night"

Mara: "And one night only…"

All three girls: "Nina and the Dynamos!"

The all run into a big group hug.

They complement each other.

"Dynamos! Dynamite! Sleep all day and" they bump butts, "Whoop! All night!"

They laugh. They drive home to the villa.

Mara says to Patricia: "It's time to find mister right!"

Patricia: "Please! BORING! I'm a lone wolf!'

Nina and Patricia howl life wolves. They arrive at the villa.

Nina calls to Alfie: "Alfie! Come meet my back-up girls!"

Alfie meet Mara and Patrcia.

***BaCk On ThE bOaT***

Mick: "I know who you are," He says to Jerome, "You're Jerome Clarke aren't you?"

Jerome nods.

Mick: "Broke, in a boat and Botswana"

Jerome: "Yes I am."

Mick: "Your books are great on dull business trips."

~Small Pause~

Fabian to Jerome: "You a close friend of Nina's?"

Jerome: "No actually a- haven't heard from her in twenty years."

Mick: "That's a coincidence. Neither have I."

They start preparing to dock the boat soon.


	2. Mamma Mia!

**So here is part 2! **

**I don't own anything.**

…**.*….**

Nina, Mara and Patricia are climbing the many steps to the villa.

"Why did I wear stilettos!" Mara asked when they made their way to the top.

The girls sit, exhausted, on a bench made of stone.

Amber looks out her window.

"Auntie Patricia!" she says excitedly.

"Hey" Patricia answers, still tired.

Amber rushes down the stairs and hugs Patricia.

"I bet you don't remember me" Mara says to her.

"Not with all that plastic surgery" Patricia teases.

"Auntie Mara! You haven't changed a bit!" she hugs her.

They walks up a small set of stairs. Laundry is hanging from ropes.

"Oh! I meant to get the laundry down before you came!" Nina says.

"Uh oh! Mara's going home!" the girls laugh at Patricia's comment.

Alfie passes them and Nina says "Oh Alfie, tell them about that thing you're doing. He's gonna put me on the line."

"Online" Amber corrects her mother.

"Well I just thought this place had so much potential and nobody knows we're here."

"Yeah this was once the site of Aphrodite's fountain. The goddess of love. If you drank the water you were supposed to find true love and happiness."

"Ooh! I'll have a glass of _that_!" Mara says.

"Yeah, I'll have a bucket!" Patricia comments.

Mara, Patricia and Nina walk into Nina's room.

"I thought you didn't want boatloads of tourists" Mara said to Nina.

"Not boatloads but a few more people would be nice" Nina corrects.

Nina then walks into the small bathroom and out. She tells them that it may take a while for it to flush.

"Nothing works around here except me" She says. "I've been running this hotel for 15 years and I have never had a day of!"

Nina pushes a window open and one of the boards fall into one of the rooms.

Nina starts singing;

_I work all night, I work all day_

_to pay the bills I have to pay_

Mara and Patricia join in

**ain't it sad**

_and still there never seems to be_

_a single penny left for me_

**that's too bad**

_in my dreams I have a plan_

_if I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all_

_I'd fool around and have a ball_

_**Money, money, money**_

_**must be funny**_

_**in the rich man's world**_

_**money, money, money**_

_**always sunny**_

_**in the rich man's world**_

_**aha, aha**_

_**all the things I could do**_

_**if I had a little money**_

_**it's a rich man's world**_

**A man like that is hard to find**

_But I can't get him off my mind_

**Ain't it sad?**

_And if he happens to be free_

_I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

**That's too bad**

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game_

_My life will never be the same_

**Money, money, money**

**Must be funny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Money, money, money**

**Always sunny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Aha, aha **

**All the things I could do**

**If I had a little money**

**It's a rich man's world**

"It's a rich man's world!" Nina and other girls from the island exclaim while pulling down laundry from the ropes. They feel a little lake and a stone dolphin on the floor cracks.

"What's going on?" Mara asks walking on with a bottle of champagne.

"Did you feel that? The Earth moved or we're falling apart!"

"Oh my…" Mara says look at it.

"Come on, let's go have fun!" Nina exclaims taking the bottle from Mara and leading to her room.

***Setting: The dock.***

Fabian, Jerome and Mick unloaded their things and got off the boat. They walked along the dock.

***Back in Nina's room***

"Mara's packed for a world tour!" Patricia exclaims going through Mara's suitcase.

"Oh! Look at this! The world's best lotion in the world. Includes 24 karat gold and donkey testicals," Patricia continues, "A thousand dollars a dollop!"

"Honey, that's the price you have to pay if you want to drink before eleven o' clock in the morning!" Mara replies.

The girls cheer, clang their glasses and drink.

***Setting Change***

Amber puts down the box she has when she sees three men with their luggage.

"Hi" She says. They turn to face her and she asks, "May I help you?"

"Sure, we're here for the wedding!" Jerome says, "I'm Jerome Clarke."

"Campbell. Mick Campbell."

"Fabian Rutter. You are expecting us right?"

Amber stares at them amazed. Which one could be her father?

"Oh my god.." she whispers then in a regular tone says "Yes"

"You're not Nina's daughter?" Fabian asks.

She gives a 'That's me!' gesture.

Jerome then says "I thought you looked familiar"

"Amberella right?" he asks her.

"It's Amber. But I'm named after an Amberella."

"I used to have a great aunt living on the main land named Amberella."

"Uh, would you mind if we see our rooms before we see your mother?"

"Sure" Amber says, sounding a little dazed.

The guys start walking towards the villa entrance but Amber Ella stops them. She takes them under a tunnel-like area and goes to the goat shed.

She gestures for them to go to the room above her.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful for the scenic tour but might I be show to my room now?" Mick asks.

"Do hold your breath Mick, I think this is the room," Jerome says.

"Can we see Nina now?" Fabian asks.

Time to reveal. "I sent the invites," Amber says, "My mom doesn't know anything."

The boy groan in a bit of an "Uh oh" way.

Amber continues, "Well she's always talking about you guys and the good old days. She always does so much for me so I want to do this for her."

Fabian interrupts, "Hang on, Amber. I can't be here. The last time I saw your mother she said she never wanted to see me again."

"That was years ago! Please, you mean a lot to me!"

"Why?" He asks.

"Well I see you went through a lot of trouble," Mick turns to Jerome, "Might I suggest we all reconvene on your boat."

Jerome replies, "It's an adventure, Mick. It's good for you."

"When I sent the invite it was a long shot that you'd even reply and now you've come all this way for a _wedding_. Surely there must be a reason for you to be here. Like a siren call maybe." Amber adds. Mick laughs.

"Oh, you are just like your mother" Fabian says, "I'm glad my boys never met you, they'd never recover."

"You have sons?"

"Yes, two of them. Someday I'd like to bring them here."

They hear Nina entering the goat barn humming. The boys walk towards the panel on the floor which was closed by Amber. She gestures for them to stop.

"Please stay. I'm gonna go. She cannot find out yet. Promise?" Amber asks.

The boys promise. Amber leaves through the window and when she closes it she makes a noise which Nina hears. Mick covers up the window with a large piece of wood. It also makes a noise that attracts Nina's attention.

Nina trys to open the panel to see who is up there but a chair is on the panel. Nina is able to slightly open the panel, just enough for her to see the guys. She walks out of the barn and starts singing;

_DONNA_

_I was cheated by you since _

_don`t know when._

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go_

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_

_I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

_Look at me now_

_Will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how_

_But I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go_

Nina danced her way up to the roof. There is another panel on the roof which she opens. She falls in, right onto a mattress that Mick was blowing up. The boys look down at her.

"You always knew how to make an entrance" Fabian said.

"I better be dreaming. You better not be here." Nina looks up at them.

"Want me to pinch you?" Jerome says.

She laughs out a 'no'. Then she snaps out of the trance they had put her on. She snaps up out of the bed and looks at them.

"What are you doing here? Who said you could stay up here?"

"A Greek lady."

"Yeah she was very…. Greek."

"Maybe she said we couldn't stay up here."

"Yeah, she said it in, uh, Greek."

Nina interrupts, "Yeah that's right, you can't stay here, my uh, 'local girl' is getting married."

Fabians says, "Nina, don't worry about it, Jerome is used to roughing it and um Mick…"

"I'm spontaneous" Mick replies.

"Spontaneous" Fabian repeats.

~Slight Pause~

"I'm gonna uh arrange for a boat to take you all back to the main land." Nina says, leaving through the panel on the floor.

Jerome replies, "I have a boat."

"You have a boat? Good, get on it and uh, anchors away."

Before she is fully through the panel the boy same "It's good to see you" in unison.

Nina runs from the goat house. Mary, Suzie and Amber peer at her from the side of the building, shocked.

***Setting changed to bar at the beach***

"Maybe this should tickle your taste buds", Jace said to Mara.

"Down little fella. I'm old enough to be your mother." Mara told him.

"Grandmother" Patricia murmurs.

Nina walks over to the bar.

"Have you seen Amber?"

"I think I saw her down at the beach" Jace answered.

Nina runs off crying in the direction of the bathroom. Mara and Patricia run after her, Mara still holding her drink. Nina sits down on the toilet after slamming the wooden bathroom door. Patricia gets on her hands and knees and looks a Nina through under the door. Mara steps on Patricia back to view Nina from over the top of the door. They sing to her, trying to make her feel better.

Patricia; _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

_Mara; _**I have never seen such sorrow**

_**In your eyes**_

_**and the wedding**_

_**How I hate to see you like this**_

_**There is no way you can deny it**_

_**I can see**_

_**That you're oh so sad, so quiet**_

_**Chiquitita, tell me the truth**_

_**I'm a shoulder you can cry on**_

_**Your best friend**_

_**I'm the one you must rely on**_

_**You were always sure of yourself**_

_**Now I see**_

_**You've broken a feather**_

_**I hope**_

_**We can patch it up together**_

_**Chiquitita**_

_**You and I know**_

_**How the heartaches come and they go**_

_**And the scars they're leavin'**_

_**You'll be dancin' once again**_

_**And the pain will end**_

_**You will have no time for grievin'**_

_**Chiquitita**_

_**You and I cry**_

_**But the sun is still in the sky**_

_**And shining above you**_

_**Let me hear you sing once more**_

_**Like you did before**_

_**Sing a new song**_

_**Chiquitita**_


End file.
